


You ganna get love

by amugfulloflove



Series: Female R [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And love is woodoo or witchcraft, F/M, Fem!R, Friendship is Magic, Genderbend, female!grantaire, girl!grantaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugfulloflove/pseuds/amugfulloflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is a mess. But fortunately, she makes friends with wonderful people.<br/>Enjorlas is bad at feelings. But at least he tried.<br/>Title is from the song of Keren Ann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ganna get love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I just can't let the idea of a Fem!R out of my head. A female cynic falls for a social rights group leader , I just need to write about it.  
> And I apologize in advance for all the mistakes and weird writing style because English is not my first language and I have problems with grammar.  
> All kinds of comments are welcome. Hope you will enjoy it (or not).

The brush falls to the ground with a thump, wakes her up just before the door is suddenly opened. Here comes a young man with long blond hair and a smiling face. He speaks, and the voice as warm and soft as the wind whispering, “Gald to see you awake and sober, mon belle. Wanna join me to the outside world and begin our odyssey right now?”  
“You mean, have a really long walk with you right now?” Grantaire grins, “I cannot see how I could resist it but I'd like to finish this painting first.”  
The blond man steps forward and tugs her gloomy dark braid gently repeatly.  
“Stop it Jehan,” the girl shakes her head while smiling to the young lad, and finally gives it up. So she says with a sigh, “Alright, I will go with you. But promise me you will do the modeling tomorrow.”  
Jehan nods, and kisses her at forehead before their hands join together. They walk along the street, still holding hands to each other. Usually they will head to the campus or the Cafe Musain. But when Jehan starts to read her tons and tons new poems he recently writes about love and passion and kittens they get lost from the planned routine and then decides as always, wandering around without a destination. A few streets later, they can see shining moonlight begin to dance through tree brunches and between tall buildings aside the street while sharp shadows forming.  
“I can't see your lovely face clearly now, the light faded completely,” Jehan says, and he holds her closer, “it's late, R, I should walk you home.”  
Grantaire smiles bitterly without saying anything. She is not lovely, not even close. Jehan thinks her lovely because in the eyes of the poet, everything deserves to be given praise. Of course he will never forget his plain short friend who seems having extremely low self-esteem. She, in fact, appreciates that but also has this uneasy feeling stucking like a lump in her throat.  
She is going to turn around and follows Jehan back to her apartment as a slender figure bumps into her from nowhere.  
“Hey! Watch your... Hell... Apollo?” Grantaire says, surprisingly, rubbing her right shoulder, “How...what are you doing here?”  
The golden hair man, almighty Apollo to Grantaire, fearless leader of their social rights group, Enjolras himself is here, with a silent shocking face disappearing shortly.  
He glances at this two friends causally before gives them both a greeting which is polite enough but not so heart warming.  
It is not until now that Grantaire realizes that their hands are still holding together. The poet always needs touching another human being because clearly vocal communication cannot satisfy him. So there were several times Grantaire was mistakenly considered as his girlfriend by other people. But they never bother to explain.  
The same situation happens to Grantaire and Bahorel, her drinking buddy, too.  
"Why people see two individuals who happen to be as different sexes spend some time together then think they must be in sorta relationship?" A drunkard like Grantaire, her mind and words work just fine. And Bahorel pats her at the head, then strongly suggests her to come to a meeting held later that evening by a specific group--- L'Aims de ABC.  
Back then, she agrees to go there simply because of the pun. Guess who else puts a French pun in their name?  
But that evening becomes a fatal moment for her. Because that night, she is officially fucked up.  
Now, Enjolras is watching, no, glancing over her and Jehan's hands' joint point.  
“Sorry for that, I'd like to buy you coffee tomorrow morning to make up to you.” Enjolras says, nearly emotionless.  
Remebering they have same class next morning, Grantaire nods when she hides her burning cheeks away from Enjolras' sight.  
She JUST can't help it.  
Jehan turns over suddenly.  
“Where are you going, Enjolras?”  
“Home.”  
“Well then, I guess there are two Knights in shining arms going to send you back to your tower , m'lady.” says the blue eyes poet. And he even kisses Grantaire on the back of her hand.  
“Now I believe you are a romantic.” Grantaire laughs out loud as she draws her hand back as gently as she could.  
They walk together in silence. Grantaire wonders if she is the only one aware of the awkwardness among them. Jehan can’t be happier to keep more than one as company, so he is being oblivious for sure.  
Enjolras walks quietly behind them, keeping his distance.  
And Grantaire decides to plug her headphones on.  
“Why aren’t you say something?” asks the poet, who is blinking towards her like an innocent little china doll.  
“Wha?” Grantaire blinks back.  
“You would like talk to him, you know, you two are not like, having a beef with each other or something. You always keep your mouth shut like shell when you HAVE TO stay in the same room with him. Do you think I didn’t notice?” Jehan’s voice is soft as usual but gets louder and louder with every word, and draws Enjolras’ attention eventually.  
He raises his head and looks directly to them.  
Grantaire can literally feel the press. She breaths, as she says gently to Jehan, “I don’t agree with his opinion most of the time, that’s all.”  
“But you did join us.”  
“Can we talk about it later ?” Grantaire is almost begging "I'm not going to explain myself right now.”  
Jehan says nothing, and he holds the girl tightly with one arm around her wrist and the other hand presses against her chest.  
“Is there anything I can help?” Enjolras shoots them a concerned look before he steps closer to his friends.  
“No, I don’t think so.” The poet says with a nod.  
And all of sudden Grantaire murmurs beside Jehan’s ear, “Thank you for the free hug, but I can feel your hand is pushing at my tits really hard right now.”  
Jehan’s face turns red immediately when he sets the girl free and draws his band back as if it is burnt by an iron.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”  
“It’s fine. Just hurts a bit, you ain’t a gal how could you know right?”Grantaire shrugs.  
Jehan nods before turns towards Enjolras, seeing his friend with a strange looking on his face. And he smiles brightly. Then he is confused. Because he sends a friendly gesture but only gets to gain Enjolras’ cold face.  
“If you really sorry about that, how about you buy me a drink? I know a bar nearby.” Grantaire grins.  
Suddenly she realizes that Enjolras is sending her death glare. She swallows, and before Jehan can say anything, “And a second thought, maybe I could just straight back home. You are my knight in shining arms after all.”  
Jehan nods in agree and tries to grab her hand.  
“Are you always obsessing with PDAs so much?” It is Enjolras’ speaking, and it shows some fact that HE hasn’t approved of their actions more likely for a while. And he finally determined to reveal himself in an unpleasant way.  
Thought the look on Enjolras’ face is rather confusing, Grantaire can’t tell, the voice of Apollo even with slightest anger could make a cold shiver run down her back.  
Shamelessly, she shudders.


End file.
